Auscultation is a very common technique for diagnosis purpose around medical/healthcare environment. Traditionally, a medical/healthcare provider may use a stethoscope to listen to sound from internal body of a patient and manually keep a record of related information such as a patient information, diagnosis and/or description of the auscultation. The problem with keeping record manually is the possibilities of making mistake while doing so, especially wrongly recording the patient information, diagnosis and/or description of the auscultation.
Furthermore, traditional auscultation done by the medical/healthcare provider does not leave record of the sound from the internal body of the patient for later use. This brings inconvenience for the medical/healthcare provider to verify the result of auscultation such as diagnosis and/or description of the auscultation.
Last but not least, patient safety is not ensured under traditional auscultation when a patient's auscultation diagnosis and/or description is mismatched to another patient's ID.
According to the above, a method, system and device for auscultation which can record the sound from the internal body, patient information, diagnosis and/or description of the patient is needed to improve medical/healthcare service and reduce the time and possibilities of making mistakes from manually recording the above.
In accordance with common practice, the various described features are not drawn to scale and are drawn to emphasize features relevant to the present disclosure. Like reference characters denote like elements throughout the figures and text.